Naruto no Satetsu
by Scorned love
Summary: Naruto runs to a new place, a new life after unlocking his family bloodline. He gets a family to grow with and trains in the arts of Shinobi and becomes a legend. Rated M to be safe. Read Author Notes.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no Satetsu

I have decided to take a challenge fic. And make a Nartuto with the Iron Sand bloodline story. This is my first fanfiction so please go a little easy on me, but I do like constructive criticism so if you have suggestions on how to improve my writing I would greatly appreciate it.

**Summary**

Naruto was used as the container of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

After a beating at an early age Naruto unlocks the once thought forgotten bloodline of the Iron Sand. He begins to train in the way of the Shinobi in his home village of Konohagakure, but runs away as he is still hated and tortured. This is his journey.

Prologue

The Village of Konohagakure was a peaceful village where the shinobi and civilians lived together. One day tragedy struck. The great Demon Lord, the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and began to lay siege to the village. The shinobi fought brave and strong to defeat the beast but stood no chance at beating the monster. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was forced to face the demon. Having no other option and running out of time he to seal the demon inside a baby that had been born that very day.

(At the Front Lines)

"Hold it off until the Yondaime gets here, we have to buy him as much time as we can for this," shouted a Jounin commander trying to as much as he could. A chorus of 'Hai's' was his answer. He watched on as many more of the proud shinobi were cut down in the wake of the beast.

"I want every ninjutsu specialist up here now!" he yelled as five shinobi gathered in front of him. "Get everyone of your best jutsu after that thing," he barked out his order. "Hai,' they said as a group. He watched as ANBU after ANBU forced forward trying to conserve their chakra by attacking the beast directly, only to be cut down, stopped on, of incinerated as they got closer.

'I hope the Yondaime gets done soon I don't know how much longer we can last against this thing,' the out-of-uniform ANBU, Kakashi Hatake, thought to himself. 'Hurry up Minato-sensei,'

(In the office of the Hokage)

Minato was standing in his office preparing for the sealing. "Minato, I must insist that you let me do this, you have so much more to live for," pleaded the retired Sandaime Hokage. "I'm sorry but it has to be me," he said closing his eyes. 'And more than one reason, Kushina and I have to go through with this,' he thought letting a frown crease his young face as he thought of the false death of his wife.

"If you say so, but you realize that you will be abandoning him to the villagers, and condemning him to a life of torment and hate," the Sandaime said letting a grimace on his face thinking of the outcome of this event.

The Yondaime got a gleam in his eyes. "Sarutobi I want you to promise me that, that you will tell the village that this child is to be counted as a hero among them," he said gesturing to the child in the crib. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you will be a hero from birth and stronger than I could ever imagine," he mumbled as he jumped out the window.

He didn't even notice the Sandaime's deep frown at the young man's foolishness. 'I have a strange feeling this will one day come to bite me in the ass, Minato you fool' he thought as he began to get ready for his part in the battle, trying to ignore the current blaze lighting the outside.

Minato summoned Gamabunta on the way to the battle knowing he would need any small advantage he could get.

"Hey 'Bunta it looks like this is our last battle together," he called down to the toad chief. **"Minato, it has been an honor fighting with you,"** the toad chief lamented for his soon to be lost friend.

"Yea same here Chief, so let's get this over with," Minato said looking down.

When the duo arrived at the battle field, wave after wave of ninja were going against the monstererous demon lord. _**"Hahahaha, puny ningen you can do nothing to the likes of me,"**_ it boomed gloating, mocking them.

The gathered shinobi saw the Yondaime riding atop the large summons and cheered. "Yes the Yondaime has arrived," shouted multiple legions of shinobi.

"_**And what can you do that can stop me you insolent little pest of a ningen?"**_ taunted the fox. "This," was all he said as he made the hand signs. "Shiki Fuin!" he yelled summoning the God of Death.

/- Who has called me to this plain?-/ thundered the Shinigami only to Minato and the Kyuubi. "I have Shinigami-sama, in the hopes that you will help me in defeating this beast by sealing it into this child," Minato says bowing and presenting the child. /-Very well mortal-/ was the response as the Shinigami stuck his hand in Minato's body as the medium, when he noticed something was off.

Noticing the motion Minato smirked. He swiftly removed his shirt exposing the Soul Lock Seals on his body. "I'm sorry Shinigami-sama, but needed this done and still have things to do," he said to the semi-corporal form of the Death God. /-You may have escaped me this time mortal, but when your time comes your soul will be mine-/ it said with an insane smirk plastered all over its features.

The Shinigami's hand shot out of Minato's body and grasped the soul of the Kyuubi slowly dragging it from its body_**. **__**"NO, I refuse to die,"**_ it screamed and roared as it struggled in the grip of the Death God. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," screamed as it was shoved into the navel of young Naruto and the seal placed atop.

Minato bent over as the Shinigami disappeared. "I'm sorry for leaving you, my son," he mumbled making a death clone to take his place. "I'm sorry but I know you will grow strong."

And he ran away.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was arrived seconds later and spotted the supposed body of the dead Hokage. He walked closer and picked up the baby that was resting on the body as it began to cry. "Shhh, hush little one it's alright," he cooed softly making his way back to the village with child in his arms.

(In the Council Chambers)

Within the Council Chambers, old Sarutobi was trying desperately to ward of the headache that was getting to him. The Civilian Council was calling for young Naruto's death, others were saying he should be made into a weapon, and still others were saying to use him as breeding stock when he got older to create supper shinobi for the councils.

Then Hiruzen snapped. "SHUT UP," he roared at the assembled peoples.

"So what will it be Sarutobi?" asked the one eyed former ANBU captain Danzo. "I believe that you should hand him over to me and I can train him into Konoha's ultimate weapon."

"NO, he should be killed right now," screamed a pink haired civilian councilwoman name Ama (?) Haruno. "We will be revered as heroes for riding the world of the demon Kyuubi," she continued to screech.

"SILENCE," Sarutobi hollered getting tired of the charade. "We will not do any of those things, we will leave him be and let him grow," he continued. "And that is final, and Hokage's law, anyone who breaks it, no matter who they are will be punished with death."

And with that he strode out of the room.

**So tell me what you think, cause I like criticism to a point and I always like to hear ideas to improve the story. And if you want to look at the challenge for yourself then look it up on Nirvana12's page. I've been looking up some basic things on French so I might throw some in now an again. Au revoir!**


	2. The Beginning

Naruto no Satetsu

I have decided to take a challenge fic. And make a Naruto with the Iron Sand bloodline story. This is my first fanfiction so please go a little easy on me, but I do like constructive criticism so if you have suggestions on how to improve my writing I would greatly appreciate it.

Chapter 1

In the streets of Konoha, a young blond haired boy was running from a small group of people. This group was composed of two angered Chunin and two ANBU, who sadly got in the path of the running blond. The Chunin were after the boy because of his latest prank on the village. He managed to sneak past them and paint the North Wall up with graffiti.

This merry chase had been going on for the past few hours and the blond ball of energy showed no signs of slowing down or stopping.

"Come on don't ell me you two are tired already?" he yelled behind himself.

"Get back here Naruto!" screamed one of the angry Chunin.

The chase continued on toward the Hokage tower. The Hokage himself was sitting in a small garden near the front with some of the clan heads gathered. He took a moment and gazed at the stop-watch beside him. 'Hm, and eight hour chase, I have to admit this is some of the best training my ninja have ever gotten,' he thought with an inner chuckle thinking of the course the ANBU designed focused around catching Naruto after a prank. He continued to watch as the blond ball of sunshine ran up to him with a large grin on his.

"Mission accomplished, Hokage-jiji," he stated as the Chunin stopped beside him collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. The ANBU that were involved jumped out of the trees gasping for breathe at the run they were put under by a six year old. "Come on Ojii-san (1sp), give me something harder to do for training, painting the village is to easy," he said slightly complaining. The Sandaime merely chuckled at the young boy in front of him that he was helping train. "Well Naruto-kun, how about we start strategy with Shikaku-san?" he questioned the ninja in training. Naruto got a smile on his face as he took a seat in front of the Nara Clan head. "Now did you read the rule book I gave you Naruto-kun?" asked the aged leader. "OF course I did Ojii-san, do I look like an idiot?" asked the blond looking down at himself.

He had discarded the awful orange jumpsuit that the Hokage made were for stealth training. He said something about 'If you can get away with something in broad daylight with this on, imagine what you could do in black'. Now he was wearing his simple white tank-top and baggy black shorts. If you looked really closely then you could see the little orange book in his pocket that he stole from the Hokage and kind of got hooked on. But still no one seemed to notice.

"No Naruto-kun, I didn't mean it like that," the Sandaime chuckled. "It's just that sometimes your forgetful."

Naruto looked up indignant. "Jiji, do you really think that little of me?" he asked in hake shock. "I am deeply, deeply offended."

Everyone present began to laugh and chuckle at the blond boys antics. He just really made it to easy.

"Well Naruto, lets get playing," Shikaku said beginning the game by moving his piece forward. Naruto responded by moving his own.

Over the course of the next hour, the two players battled their minds and come out in the most surprising outcome ever. Naruto won a game of Shogi against a Nara Clan member, its head even.

Everyone present was staring at the board in shock. Shikaku's king was set up for and easy capture and checkmate. Naruto's lances were set up at one square outside of each movement column promoted of movement for the king fully promoted to dragons, unreachable to the Nara. A bishop cut off escape routes to either direction. A pawn set to capture in one move with backup from rook.

Finally the Hokage regained his bearings. "Naruto-kun, how did you win?" he asked slightly breathless. "Well I just thought about the different types of ninja teams and how they related to the game itself, but the strange thing was whenever Nara-san would make a move I always thought up like a dozen different outcomes for the game," he said in puzzlement. "H-Hokage-sama, I would like to perform and i.q. test on Naruto-kun here," Shikaku says not believing his eyes.

(Three hours later)

The head of the Nara clan walked out of a testing room with his mouth agape. The gathered clan heads were looking at him questioningly, expecting the results. Finally Tsume broke the silence. "So what was the outcome Nara-san?" she asks. The Nara stood there for a few minutes. He took a deep breath. "I didn't think it was possible, but the kid's i.q. score is higher than mine with him clocking in at 371," he mumbled out causing everyone's jaws to hit the floor.

The first to find his bearings was Hiashi. "Nara-san, surely this is a joke, he is just a kid," he said hoping too het a response that confirmed it.

Shikaku looked at the man and simply shook his head. "The only possible theory is he got it from Kushna, considering she had a large one herself, and add in the Kyuubi and you've got brainiac central," he said.

Everyone nodded at the easily acceptable logic in his answer to their problem.

(With Naruto)

After he was released from the test he ran straight to Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Hey Teuchi-ji-san, can I get a pork ramen?" he says walking through the curtain and climbing onto a stool.

The old ramen chef smiled down on his young friend. "Coming right up Naruto," he called smiling at the boy. Just then his daughter joined them. "Oh hey Naruto-kun, how've you been?" she asked her surrogate outoto(2). "I'm fine Ayema-neechan," he said giving her a big smile. Ayema smiled back and leaned over the counter to ruffle his hair. "Hey, don't do that to me Ayema-neechan," he cried dropping his head indignant, eliciting a chuckle and a giggle from the stand owners.

"Alright Naruto, the ramens ready," said Teuchi bringing a bowl of steaming hot ramen. Naruto's mouth began to water at the smell of his favorite food. "Thanks Teuchi-ji-san," he cried digging into the ramen. "So Naruto how's training been going?" the chef asked. "Its been great Hokage-jiji had me do strategy today with Shikaku-san, but everyone was surprised that he let me win a game of Shogi," he said thinking that the Nara head was letting him off easy. Teuchi showed immense shock when Naruto said he beat the Nara clan head, and that the man actually let him win. Teuchi knew better than that and pulled out a board. "Hey Naruto-kun did the board look anything like this, where he had more pieces than you?" he questioned. "Yea it did, why?" he asked not knowing what the chef meant by this. "Naruto I know for a fact that Shikaku Nara would never just let anyone win a game of Shogi," Teuchi said looking at Naruto.

After he got a fill of ramen he decided to head to the library to research stuff.

When he got there he went and found some books that looked interesting. One was a book on how to manipulate elemental chakra, another was on chakra solely, and the last was on bloodlines of all the elemental nations.

He began to read for several more hours as he got more and more interested in the books. When he finished reading the books on chakra and elements he put them back and got the one on bloodlines to keep for reading. He went to a shinobi store and managed to steal a piece of chakra paper from it because the clerk was asleep.

When Naruto made his way to an empty clearing he decided to test his chakra nature first so he would know what to study. 'Alright I just pump chakra into the card and then see the results,' he thought as he tried to put as little chakra as possible in the card. He opened his eyes to see something truly weird. His card had spit into third signaling that he was wind natured. One piece was dust, the next was wet, and the last was crumpled. All of them were to the extremes of each. "Oh crap now I have to do so much more practice," he cried out thinking he would have one affinity and be able to learn it. "Well I guess I'll get started on wind and water first," he said getting to his task.

Two months had past and Naruto was finally able to get water and wind down to almost no trouble at all. He was walking down the streets one night when he made a wrong turn and came to an angry mob that he somehow knew was formed for him.

He began to run as fast as he could but in his panic he forgot the right path and came to a dead end alley. He was turning back to run the other way when he was grabbed and tied down. On closer inspections he noticed that he was tied to a cross by barbed wire at his hands, feet and around his chest. They all took turns each and everyone of them coming to stab in with something. They became frustrated because every cut the made no matter where it always healed so they decided to up the pain level if he could regenerate so quickly. On either side of him was a man who held a large back of salt. A villager came up and stabbed Naruto in the gut and the men started to throw salt over the wound. He cried out as the happened again and again. They kept doing it and started to laugh.

"Bring out the oil!" shouted what was apparently the leader of the mob. Four men came hoisting two barrels carried between them. They slowly poured the oil over his body. Then a middle aged villager stepped away from the crowd with a lighter in hand. "This is for my son you Hell spawn," he yelled bringing the lighter down to ignite the oil.

Soon the scream of pain began to morph into beastly roar. Suddenly Naruto looked up and every piece of metal in the area shattered and began to come toward Naruto. The barded wire that restrained him fell as well. He collapsed onto the ground in a bloody heap as the crimson fluid began to spread still.

He slowly stood and looked at the metallic sand substance that was shifting around him. He looked up and whispered a jutsu no one had ever heard before as his eyes began to slowly change to a light grayish color. "Iron Sand: World Law," he called as the sand shifted and started to form a dome like cage where at each joint spikes of more iron sand came down on them (think Sasori's or something a little like it). The descending spikes pierced the bodies of several of the civilians as the sand continued to shift around Naruto. It creped around his back and began to form wings. He began to raise of the ground slowly ascending to the top of the cage. A large serrated scythe began to form out of the sand as he charged towards them on the ground, descending like an angel of death ready to end their lives.

The Sandaime arrived at the scene just as Naruto fell back to the ground as the cage collapsed to the ground as the sand made its way back to Naruto. The last of the mob about to charge at him when he raised a hand and called out. "Iron Sand: Piercing Shot," he cried in a raspy voice as the sand formed large spikes in the air and they began to impale the civilians and random shinobi alike. He collapsed from the mental overload as the Sandaime picked him up. "ANBU, clean this up I want no evidence," he ordered as he began to make his way back to the Hokage's office with the sand either clinging to Naruto or trailing behind him. 'Well this changes things,' he thought as he thought of the woman he drove away from Naruto. His own mother, Kushina Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't really know why ppl insist on doing these things since this is a fanfiction website but oh well I'll follow the trend. None of the following works other than the story line or property of myself, all characters belong to their original creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author Notes: Yeah…. alright I guess the best place to start would be with the fact not updating started when I was sick and then moved into lack of inspiration and then continued into me just plain losing interest. But I digress. It's a break for me and so I'll be working on the story more often now (hopefully). Now onto the story.**

**Naruto no Satetsu**

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

10 Years Pass

Naruto awoke in a daze. His vision was swimming before him leaving everything around him in haze of blurs and mixed colors. 'Where am I?' he wondered as consciousness began to take hold over his sleep addled brain. As the awareness began to come back to him he notices he was lying on a couch, the couch in the Sandaime's office. "Where's Jiji?" he wondered out loud to himself slowly sitting up, noticing the Hokage wasn't in the room. A smile crept across his face.

'Well I don't think he'll mind if I help myself to some of his candy.'

-Short flashback-

"Here you are Naruto," an elderly man in white robes said reaching into a drawer in his desk and pulling out a piece of candy and handing it to the young six year old in front of him. The young boy, Naruto, smiled wide at the present of candy.

"Thanks jiji!" he said eagerly putting the treat in his mouth.

-Flashback end-

"Now where does he keep it?" Naruto wondered out loud to himself as he began to dig into the drawers of the Hokage's desk. Finding more and more documents but no candy began to frustrate the ninja in training. As he reached the very bottom drawer he again didn't see any candy but did see a little slip of paper sticking out of one of the folders with his name on it. Like most human beings this made him curious and so he picked up the folder and flipped it open. Reading inside is what shocked him. Information about him and every one of the beating done to him and everyone who was involved, it even contained maps on where he could or would go when the chase began. The file folder slipped from his fingers as his body began to tremble. Now Naruto was not seen as a genius in terms of the grades he got at the Academy, but the Hokage and anyone who mattered knew he was beyond smart. And seeing this truly helped the pieces fall into place.

Theatrical Moment

Camera pans to open pages in the manila. A picture of Naruto is shown with three pictures below his with captions showing their significance; father, mother, sister.

Scripts on the opposite side in the Sandaime's handwriting detailing several things but the most prominent is the sectioned off area with names of the clan heads and what is apparently a plan involving all of the misfortune that has followed Naruto, the training he has been giving him, and even the brainwashing going on the whole time. (I finished the Cod: Black Ops campaign and couldn't resist including brainwashing)

Over

Naruto sprinted out of the room toward the council chambers where he knew the Hokage had to be. As he approached he noticed a strange lack of ANBU guard s at the doors. Pressing his ear against the door he began to pick up what was being said.

"….I realize this and I have been very lenient this whole time about it all but last night it was almost taken to far. For once I agreed with Danzo that we need something to protect the village and that became Naruto. I did everything I could to help this along: I lied and deceived the boys mother, telling her he died to make her leave, I allowed the beatings to happen to help move along the dependence to me and those among I let be part of it, I put up the whole façade to protect this village and last night it was nearly thrown away because if he hadn't saved himself he would have died," the Sandaime said addressing the gathered council. Naruto heard no more as he sprinted away towards the apartment building he called home. When he got there he began packing.

1 hour later

Naruto lifted the small pack onto his back as he began to set out for the broken section of the wall hidden in the red-light district. Loaded with scrolls for food, weapons, and supplies and the strange black substance that would float inside his clothes, he made his way out of the village and into the forest outside on the south-west side. Continuing in that direction he began to dwell in his thoughts.

Skip to the Suna-River border (that's the right one right? I know that wind is south west from fire and there's that small area between them)

Naruto has taken a small rest at the Suna river border and was preparing to continue when several people stepped into the clearing. He immediately noticed each was armed and had a chakra level above that of average mercenary ninja.

'Better play it safe' "What can I help you with?" he asked trying to be civil.

The one who appeared to be the smartest stepped forward, swinging a battle chain around him, "We are going to take everything you have little boy," he said sizing the boy up, he knew this was no average little kid seeing the way he held himself and sensing the chakra that was being restrained. But just because he could realize this doesn't mean he'll use the knowledge to help his men fight.

Giving a signal the several of the men charged forward and took the shots at the kid who simple jumped up into the air sent a strange black substance at them splitting into several parts and piercing them through the heads. 'Hmmm, a bloodline most useful and maybe even sellable to some of the villages," the leader thought observing the 'fight'. Now Naruto was not used to using the Iron Sand at will and it took a great deal of strain for him to focus to the point that his chakra would direct it correctly. He knew that he would need a different way of this situation or he would die.

"Well enough games," said the mercenary leader, disappearing from view and reappearing in front of Naruto with the chain raised to strike downward.

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto as he could suddenly see every detail of the chain and the man about to kill him. His heart began to race faster and faster he realized that the sand would be nowhere near fast enough to react to this and began to accept the fact he was dying. But as soon at that feeling came he was overwhelmed with a fire in his body and mind, screaming for him to fight for his life, show this man that he would not fall to him. The world sped up as something white exploded outward from Naruto's body, catching the chair as it was about to strike and spearing outwards in all directions, catching the chain wielder off guard and cutting through the flesh of lower body. But it didn't stop there the white substance began to spear upwards out of the ground encompassing the entire clearing and all the mercenaries standing at the edge were caught and slaughtered in the white forest. Floating through it all was little grains of iron. At the epicenter Naruto stood stock still until he slowly raised his hands to his face to see it had grown from the palms of his hands in large spikes. Using his fingers to feel it he was surprised to find it was very smooth. He was entranced by it until his body caught up with him and it all began to crumble as the boy himself fell to the ground dancing on the edge of consciousness. He saw three shadows in his field of vision before he was taken into the sweet embrace of darkness.

'

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know and I'll be trying to update regularly from now on. I realize that it seems somewhat rushed right now but I really couldn't some what with a really good introduction that would bring the elements in that I needed to play with so please forgive me for that. Again sorry and remember to let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again I'll follow the trend of these. I own nothing of this except the plot line.**

**Author Notes: I've been getting some really good review among the few I have for this story and it makes it fun to be the author :). Not much else to say so I'll move on with the story for now. Oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews! :)**

**To answer Bronx83: That's not the intention behind it what-so-ever but I do have a plan for it all. And to answer one part, Minato can be Hokage, but ANBU are ANBU, they're trained to be good.**

I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain, I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we could make, I see the life I see the sky, I'd give it all to see you fly, Yes we wave this flag of hatred but you're the ones who made it- Young: Hollywood Undead

**Chapter 4: Past is Past; Now is Now**

_He sprinted down one of the many alleyways that he had come to know in this vast city, desperately trying to get away. He could hear the thunder of their many steps following him where he ran, along with the occasional sound of feet on rooftops. He rarely ever outran it completely. Some would give up and go home but the rest, the ones who truly wanted it, would chase until they got what they wanted. _

_Knocking over trashcans and anything else that might present a problem in the path he continued to run as fast as his legs could carry him, practice at the making him resilient to the efforts that it took to run this long. He knew there were some he could never outrun. The ones on the roof, they always got him. Dashing out of the alley into a busy city street, he barely stopped to notice the lanterns, decorations, and revelry of the crowds during the festival. He dashed through the crowd desperate to reach the alley at the other end of the street since it was one that had an entrance to the sewers. If he was lucky on this occasion they wouldn't follow him down there. All he had to do was reach it before they caught him._

_Sliding into the turn, the manhole in his sights, he ran. 'Almost there,' he thought almost joyously. But then he crashed into set of legs covered in black pants. Looking up he saw an ANBU mask and began to backtrack to the entrance. 'Maybe I can reach the one two blocks over,' he thought returning to his feet and turning around to face the entrance of the alley. Seeing the dark mass of shadows at the end he got scared. 'No, no, I thought I had put more distance than that between us!' he thought frantically, beads of sweat beginning to build on his forehead. He began to back away from the large mass of shadows forgetting the high ranked ninja behind him. When he backed into the ANBU's legs he as picked up by the collar of his shirt and thrown at the feet of the crowd, he could clearly see the malevolent smiles plastered on the faces he could see._

"_Please, don't," he whimpered in fear as he tried to curl in on himself in a desperate effort to protect himself from what he knew was going to come._

_-dark male chuckle-"So the demon asks for mercy? I see no reason to give you what you wouldn't give us seven years ago, monster. You are the reason my wife and daughter are dead. I have to watch everyday as you go about this village as if you did nothing, tricking many kind hearted people with your act of innocence. Well I'm tired of it. Today will be the day that we will be rid of the plague that is you. All I really have to say is good riddance, demon scum!" spoke the leader of the mob, a middle aged man carrying a butcher's knife. "Grab him."_

_He was violently grabbed by the arms and held up in the air. Try as he might he knew that the ones holding him were much stronger than him. Closing his eyes tight, he began to pray for them to at least be quick about the inevitable. A cold blade was place on his cheek and he heard the man from before speaking close to him._

"_Welcome to our world you filthy demon!" he whispered as he pressed the heavy blade further into his skin, drawing blood._

_-I guess I should warn you that this is my first time thinking up a torture so if good, bad, or just plain terrible let me know what you think-_

"_Put him on the ground," the order came and he was pressed down on the cold dirt of the alley. "Now make it so he can't escape." _

_He could hear the cold hearted laughter as apparently the leader of the mob chose several of them and got them to step forward. The world went silent for a moment until something was jammed into his left hand. His eyes shot open to see farming scythe impaled through his hand and continuing through to the ground. Another shock made him look at his other arm, this time a metal spike. Feeling the same in his legs he didn't bother looking to hard since the three point he felt let him know that one was a pitchfork, the other he didn't even want to know. All he wanted was for it to be over._

"_Ready the whips," again came the harsh command. "And have the salt ready as well, I want him to feel this."_

_The sound of footsteps let him know that they were coming closer and sever faces entered his line of vision. And whips were what he saw. Leather, chain, serrated, they had it all. The first strike came across his chest with one of the serrated ones. He heard someone take something and it fall onto his chest making him scream out in pain. 'So this is the metaphorical salt in the wound, huh?' he thought to himself while he fought the sensations in his body, desperate not to shed a tear for them. But that seemed to be the signal for the all to begin. The slashes came from all directions, striking anywhere and everywhere. And it was made worse by the salt. (1)_

_After what seemed like an eternity they stopped. Thinking they were going to stop he slowly opened his eyes, only to have a hot knife shoved in his left one. He couldn't hold the tears back after that one._

"_Tie him to the cross and get the barbed wire," came the leader's voice once more. The impalements were removed and he was lifted into the air again and slammed onto a hard wooden cross. (2) Ropes were tied around his arms and leg and he let his head drop down not giving the effort to try and be strong. He was roughly grabbed by the chin and forced to look at the man. His cold black eyes stared into his own blue ones. He was forced to look in those eyes as something was being wrapped around him, he could feel it was loose and little pricks and cuts spring up all over his body as it made its way up to his neck. The cold eyes continued to stare into his he raised his hand to the middle of their faces, a gloved hand holding the ends of barbed-wire lengths. A dark smile crept across the face of his tormentor. "Now demon, enjoy this," he yelled as the end of the wire were yanked hard, tightening it around the small body._

"_NOW EVERYONE, COME TAKE A PISS ON THE DEMON THAT HAS PLAGUED US FOR SO LONG WITHOUT REPRIMATION, TEACH HIM HIS PLACE," he shouted to the cheering crowds and as they lined up to do so, their eyes met once more and he whispered in his ear, " You get what you deserve demon Uzumaki!"_

()

Naruto shot awake, his breathing labored as he hunched over, the black wing pendant around his neck dangling. 'It's just a dream, it's just a dream,' he told himself over and over again. As he continued to rock in his state of shock he never noticed the door of his room opening and two people step inside with him. He jumped as he found himself in the embrace of his girlfriends and in a few years wives, Temari and Kimimaro(made him a girl, decided not to change the name). "Oh, it's you guys," he said trying to regain control of his breathing. Temari looked up at him, her hair falling behind her head as her deep teal eyes.

"Was it another nightmare, Naruto?" she asked gently. He stiffened and slowly nodded.

"Yes."

She shook her head slowly pushed him down on his back, with Kimimaro not letting him go. (No sex yet, at this point Naruto is 12, Temari is 13, and Kimimaro is 16.) "That was the past Naruto and this is the present, don't let it bother you to the point that this happens all the time," she laid down herself. "Get some sleep Naruto, we're here," she murmured as she and Kimimaro drifted off. Naruto remained awake, thinking about all that had gone on in his life in the past two years. Meeting his new brother…

**Flashback**

"Naruto was wandering around the Sand village trying to get used to the area and maybe meet new people when he heard what sounded like crying. Being one used to it he searched for the source and found it was a small red headed boy sitting in a sand box, playing by himself with some of the sand floating around him. Getting closer he decided to speak to the other boy.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked in his greeting. The red head jumped in surprise at the fact someone was talking to him and wasn't afraid of his sand. (3)

"Um, I'm Gaara," he murmured out. Gathering his courage he decided to ask the blond boy to play with him. "Um w-would you like to, um, p-play with me?" he asked expecting a no and closing his eyes for the coming answer.

"Sure!" Naruto said smiling. Gaara looked up at the first person who wanted to play with and couldn't help but ask his next question. "Um, a-aren't you afraid of my sand?" the timid read head asked.

Naruto couldn't help but smile and answer, "Nope 'cause I got some of my own, see?" he said releasing some of the Iron Sand in a cloud to let the other boy see. "Now let's play!"

And that little instance formed a bond of friendship between the two boys that would lead them to greatness.

**Flashback end**

…..rescuing Kimimaro….

**Flashback**

Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were searching through the underground facilities of the Kaguya clan for information on one of Naruto's bloodlines while the ANBU squads were assisting the mist ninja in taking down the Kaguya rebellion.

At the forks they had split up and Naruto had wound up in what seemed to be a prison of sorts. As he slowly made his way down the tunnel, inspecting the cells as he went past, he began to hear a person breathing. Running towards the end of the cells he looked in and saw what looked like a teenaged female Kaguya.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked the girl huddled in the corner. Her head shot up and he noticed she seemed to be expecting someone else. Her eyes grew suspicious as she slowly stood and stumbled closer to the cell bars.

"I am not injured," she said in a monotone.

"Well lets get you out of there," Naruto said summoning some of the Iron Sand from his large jacket and using it to break the locks on the door. As soon as it was open the girl charged him tackling him to the ground.

"I am grateful that you have released me but I am afraid I must kill you," she said without a hint of remorse in her voice, growing a bone spike in her palms, preparing to strike him. But he took a page from Gaara's book to gain the upper hand.

"Iron Sand Coffin!" he shouted raising his palm in a motion to pick something up. The unknown girl was quickly surrounded by a lump of black sand and floating in the air above him. "Now let's talk about this like civilized people shall we?" he asked standing and bringing out his own bone spikes as well as forming a variation of armor he had been working on using what little he understood about the nature of the Kaguya's famous Dead Bone Pulse. The girl's eyes went wide at the realization of what he could do and quickly began to explain things.

**Flashback end**

…. and finally his first kill, well first that he actually did instead of it being something done in a fit rage or by accident….

**Flashback **(sorry about their being so many of these if you don't like them, I'm just trying to add some back story and memorable moments of his to it all)

The squad was on their first mission ever it was to protect a caravan of merchants from bandits or in Baki's case rogue ninja.

Naruto was walking at a steady pace, the ends of his white robes(4) fluttering around the ends of his legs as the caravan trudged through the sands of Wind Country toward the forests of River, then moving to the Hidden Leaf Village to sell their goods and make the return trip.

As they were passing the edges of the sands and into the plains that lead to the forests of River he noticed movement and signaled Baki-sensei who signaled back that he was aware of them. As they moved forward into the grasses the hidden enemies 'ambushed' them. The one that came for Naruto was thrown onto the ground and pinned there by his lithe body. He grew his bones to attack but found himself faltering. Baki-sensei walked up to him holding two of the bandits by their throats, slowly suffocating them. The ground next to Gaara was stained red while the sand shield around him fell apart. Numerous cuts and slashed covered the body at Temari's feet, while the man with Kankuro was thrashing in Crow's grip while the poison slowly took its toll. "Kill him Naruto," Baki ordered. Naruto raised the sharpened spike to impale the man couldn't bring himself to give the final thrust.

"I-I can't Baki-sensei," he mumbled. Baki sighed.

"Naruto, would he give you the same mercy? Would he think twice about killing you? Would he hesitate to run off recuperate and then do things like this all over again? Would he hesitate to rape, plunder, and murder? If he wouldn't then you shouldn't think twice about killing him and any like him whether they hold and honest face or hide behind believable lies, now kill him," Baki ordered once more.

Naruto looked in the man's eyes and saw that what Baki-sensei said was true, and people like him needed to die. Naruto's eyes hardened become a deeper blue as he tightened his muscles to finish it. "Die you filthy mother-fucker1" he shouted as he sent the bone through the man's chest, impaling his heart and killing him instantly.

**Flashback end**

As he realized he need his rest, Naruto began to drift back to sleep, remembering that tomorrow they would be starting out to the Chunin Exams in Konoha. Oh how he couldn't wait to show them what he had become.

**And finished. Spent nearly two hours typing this up from the top of my head so hope it wasn't to bad.**

**(1)-If you ever have actually had salt put on a wound, it burns like hell. It really kinda does help towards healing but man it hurts!**

**(2)-Hope I'm not offending anybody by using the cross as the place he was put on, its just not really something there much substitute for with whole demon thing**

**(3)-At this point they're about ten, which I think is around the time when Gaara's uncle Yashimaru(?) took the job to kill him, pretend it hasn't happened yet.**

**Well tell me what you think about it and what you think could be improved on. **


End file.
